The present invention relates to an apparatus for interrupting the sliver supply in open-end spinning apparatuses with an opening device and also a delivery apparatus with which is associated a sliver clamp which with the delivery roll continuing to run can be actuated by a yarn monitor or by a lap monitor.
In order of avoid complicated individual drives for the delivery rollers of the individual spinning positions, it is known to associate with the delivery device of each spinning position a sliver clamp which can be actuated when the delivery roller continues to run (U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,022). This sliver clamp is controlled by a control device, for example, a yarn monitor or the central control point for switching the machine on and off, and thus responds on occurrence of a yarn break, in order to interrupt the spinning process at the relevant spinning point; if, however, laps occur on the delivery device, the sliver will also be drawn further into the delivery device by the lap on the delivery roller, even when the sliver clamp is actuated, the result is damage to the delivery device.
It is in fact known to associate a trapping element with the delivery roller (Swiss Pat. No. 570,475). By means of this trapping element, laps are indeed stripped from the delivery roller. However, it is then necessary to remove this stripped lap in time from the region of the delivery roller, since otherwise the housing opening provided for the removal of the stripped lap will be blocked up and serious damage then happen to the delivery device, however, slightly delayed. Such damage occurs, particularly when processing fibers of medium and long staple lengths, and the supply device is equipped with a small belt. The belt makes it practically impossible to eliminate a lap by means of a stripper.